


Beginnings

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I like Maryse, Luke Garroway deserves nice things, Maryse deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Maryse is getting ready for a date. Inspired by Comic-con 2017 and the fun cast that participated at the convention.





	Beginnings

Beginnings

Alexander Lightwood was finishing his reports when he had an alert pop up on his phone. It wasn't the usual alert, not shadowhunter or downworlder business, it was family business. His mother had a date with Lucian Greymark. Magnus had told him to let them be, they were adults. Alec rolled his eyes, and Magnus laughed at his boyfriend. Magnus understood Alec, family was everything to him and making sure they were happy, protected and cared for was important for Alec. Magnus knew Alexander would be protective and let him be. He did warn Luke that Alec might be overbearing before laughing with a wave of a hand and saying “good luck”. 

Alec made his way to his mother's room. Maryse was fiddling with her outfit, she double checked her make up, her jewelry and made sure her dress was in perfect condition. She looked impeccable but she still couldn't help but adjust her jewelry and take one last look at her outfit. It was the first time he recognized the connection between his mother and Izzy. They were mother and daughter, and it warmed him.

While it pained Alec that his parents were leaving each other, he understood. He still couldn't help but be protective of his mother. He would kick some werewolf ass if she wasn't treated well and he made sure Luke knew it. Alec knocked at the door of his mother's room at the Institute.

“Mom?” He leaned in and waited for her to motion him into her suite. Once inside, Alec looked at his mother, she was beautiful. He had never seen his mother act like Isabelle in the mirror. Isabelle knew how to put together outfits, she always dressed to impress, and he loved that about his sister. Clearly, daughter learned from mother. He knew this date was important to his mother, he stifled his thoughts of warnings. He knew his mother could take care of herself but he still could not help but be concerned.

“Do I look alright?” Maryse made one more twirl around and looked at the mirror. She had chosen an blue dress that hung off the shoulders and low on her chest area. The dress hugged her hips and her belt was perfect in accenting her curves. It had been a long time for her and it was the first time that she actually felt sexy. She was nervous for her date but excited as well. She had always found Lucian handsome. This was the first time that either her or Lucian actually admired each other. Loss did funny things to people. He lost Jocelyn and she lost Robert. 

“You look great,” Alec knew she needed encouragement but wasn't sure how he felt about her dating and her choice of date was the biggest surprise. Lucian Greymark, leader of the New York Werewolf Pack. While he was proud she had opened her eyes to the downworld, moved past her prejudice, he was still surprised by her choice of date. He liked Luke, he was level headed and someone he could count on, he had not expected his mother to take an interest in the alpha pack leader. He wasn't worried about his mother being with him but still he was Maryse's son and he would worry about anyone with her after her separation with his father. 

“Where are you going? What time to do you plan to be back? He's taking you some place nice, right? Not the Jade Wolf,” Alec couldn't help himself, the questions rolled off his tongue with no filter.

“Alec,” she sighed, “I'll be fine and I will remind you my sweet boy,” she moved to him and hugged him, then ruffled his hair, “I'm your Mother and I can take care of myself.” Alec rolled his eyes but his mother just smiled at him. She understood him and his nature. Before he could say anymore, Isabelle walked into the room.

“Mother! You look fantastic!” Isabelle had known about her father's infidelity. When mother and daughter finally talked about that and her yin fen addiction, it was a bonding moment - even if it was about a sad moment in their lives. They were on the mend. Izzy knew why Alec was there, he was being the protector of the family as he had always had done from an early age. She punched him and pushed him toward the door, he shrugged his shoulders leaving the room, knowing mother and daughter needed their time. He left the room knowing they would be okay and went to find Magnus. 

“Thank you Isabelle,” Maryse smiled warmly at her daughter. She was so proud of the strong lady in front of her. They had recently reconnected, and she was enjoying her renewed connection with her daughter.

“You should wear this Mom,” she gave her mother a bracelet that matched the outfit, the bracelet featured the positive runes of Shadowhunters. Isabelle found it in a shop and picked it up for her mother and then took the bracelet to have a werewolf design attached to it. She was aware of the date with a werewolf and how the two looked at each other. She couldn't help herself, she wanted to help just little in the match making department. 

“It's lovely Isabelle, thank you,” Maryse didn't miss the symbolism but said nothing, she put the bracelet on her wrist, admired it and then gave her daughter a big hug for the gesture. She wasn't sure where her relationship with Lucian would go, but she was pleased her children were supportive. 

Lucian met Maryse at the New York Institute entrance, they greeted each with a hug and they slide their hands down each others arm in familiarity. For the first time neither saw the other as former circle member, shadowhunter or downworlder. They saw each other for who they were, two people who liked each other and wanting to know each other. He offered to take her hand to kiss it, she allowed the gesture. They held hands as they walked out of the Institute and toward Luke's waiting car.


End file.
